


Trusting Each Other

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sugar, it's all about that sugar, whole class takes a nap together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Ms. Bustier's homeroom class was the one class everyone was close in. It was like their was one big family and all was going great.Until that new girl was a bit... weird.Don't mess with Bustier's class.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, class - Relationship
Series: short and sweet [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 16
Kudos: 698





	Trusting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> here's this garbage piece ive been writing when i mostly sleep deprived

A new student was introduced to the class and everyone was curious of her. This meant she was the third new transfer student since the school year started, which was way more than what the class was use to. (Last transfer student before that school year had been Nathaniel and that was _years_ ago.)

But because everyone had clicked with Adrien and Alya so well, they just had high hopes for this new girl. That was until she started being a bit... _weird._

_-_

"Who's that boy?" She asked, her eyes trained on a certain blonde as she spoke to Alya. "He's cute."

Alya simply grinned. "That's Adrien Agreste and yeah he's cute," she snorted. "but don't tell him that - it'll only go to his head."

Lila twirled her hair, her smile sly. "Oh, I like him."

At that, Alya blinked and decided to take a good look at the new student. It was when she noticed the sly smirk and the predatory gaze, she understood where this girl was coming from. "Uh, he's taken. By Marinette. You know, the class representative that showed you around?"

"Is that so?"

Now Alya,(she calls it her _journalist intuition)_ was starting to get a unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Yeah? They're the ultimate power couple. He's completely head over heels for her."

Lila waved Alya off, but the blogger didn't like that look on her face. "Yeah, yeah I heard you. Wait till he meets me."

_What?_

Alya had a moment to comprehend that _yes,_ she did in fact hear right before Lila was making her way towards the blonde boy and her boyfriend. She stood up, deciding that she didn't like this girl anymore. _Who did she think she was?_ As she started walking over, she saw Nino talk briefly, a look of disbelief cross his face, before dragging the model boy away. Feeling the anger turned into confusion, Alya stopped next to Lila.

"Hmhp, I didn't even get to talk Adrien."

"He's taken? As in a relationship?" She stepped in front of her, blocking her line of sight. "Are you trying to be a homewrecker?"

Alya scoffed but it was then that Lila seem to understand just what her actions looked like. She stumbled over her words to explain that she would never do such a thing and just wanted to get to know her classmates better!

(Alya trusts her journalist intuition).

-

One a beautiful sunny day, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene thought it would be great to spend their lunch time outside. The park in front of their school just had this big tree that was just begging for them to sit under its shade.

It was then that Lila strolled up to them. "Hi guys! May I join you?"

"Sure, Lila." Rose piped up, her head currently on Juleka's lap. "What's up?"

The girl in question sighs, tucking her feet under her as she sat down next to them. "Nothing it's just..." she bit her bottom teeth, looking away from them.

"What's wrong?" Mylene questioned, eyes furrowed as she watched the other girl.

Letting a sigh, Lila leaned against the tree. "Marinette promised to help me with something but I guess she forgot."

"That doesn't sound like Marinette." Rose frowned, sitting up now. "She keeps up to date with everyone - no way would she forget."

Shrugging, Lila looked away, doing her best to look dejected. "Yeah, but she is only human. And she's so busy, I don't want to add more things on her plate."

But before Lila even finished her sentence, Juleka was shaking her head. "Well, let's call her. Knowing Mar, she'll feel terrible about this."

The Italian girl screamed internally, not having expected this turn of events. She was trying to make Marinette seem unreliable but with everyone constantly having her back - it was proving to be a difficult task. "No, no, it's okay! I'll go look for her now!" She got up and left, barely glancing back at the three girls.

That only further confused the sitting girls because Lila was not going in the direction of their class representative but instead, in the opposite direction. Before any of them can speak about the weird interaction, a voice was heard from Juleka's phone.

_"Juleka? You okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah." Turning her attention back to the phone, she put it on speaker. "Hey, did you make any plans with Lila?"

_"Rossi? Not that I'm aware of. She hasn't spoken to me since her first day of school."_

Frowning, Juleka looked around to make sure everyone heard that. "She was saying you guys made plans and you forgot."

A pause. _"Nope, nothing on my end here. I'm at the library if she needs anything though."_

"That's what we thought. She said she'll come find you but she walked in a different direction. Sorry to bother you, Marinette."

_"It's all good! Why don't you guys come on over? Max wants to show us new video game."_

With that, all three girls got up and headed back over to the school, each a little wary of the new student.

-

"Yeah, Marinette confessed to me she didn't like video games." Lila grimaced, watching the reaction of the boys in front of her as she finished her sentence. "And swimming."

The two boys in front of her glanced at each other, shock written on their faces, which was just what Lila was looking for. "I know! I couldn't believe it either."

It was Max who spoke up first, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "Uh... I don't know about that Lila. We know Marinette isn't a huge fan of swimming, but she loves video games."

"Yeah," Kim frowned, eyeing the girl suspeciously. "Are we talking about the same Marinette? Dupain-Cheng is like, the video game queen."

Making sure the boys were watching her, she left out a loud sigh, making a show of then looking sheepish. "Yeah... she doesn't like them though and didn't want to tell you guys that. She was afraid of hurting your feelings."

"Marinette?" Kim scoffed, but then his eyes caught sight of someone else. _Someones._ "Hey Ivan, Nathaniel! Guess what Lila hear is saying?"

Both boys made their way over and Lila could hardly contain her smirk. Kim was doing all the work for-

"According to Lila here, Marinette _doesn't_ like video games." And that smirk was no longer there because the way that Kim _said_ that, the way he rolled his eyes, there was no way he believed her.

But there had to be some leverage she had and suddenly and idea had popped into her head as she lock gaze with Nathaniel-

"What? Does Marinette not like sketching either?" The dark haired boy snickered, turning on his heels to walk away. "Good one, Lila."

Well, there goes that plan. And watching the rest of the boys shoot suspicious gazes at her, she tried her best to salvage herself. "I must have heard wrong! The tinnitus in my ears must have been acting up. Sorry for the scare guys."

With that, she walked away, her smile forced.

"That was... weird." Ivan muttered, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the new student walk away.

Kim nodded, a frown on his lips. "Rose said Lila claimed Marinette forgot a plan they made together and Alya said she was trying to go after Adrien. _After_ finding out he was in a relationship." He finally turned to face his classmates. "I don't trust her."

With murmurs of agreements, they've all decided to keep an eye on Lila, worried she might try to do something again.

-

Lila wasn't sure how Marinette was able to have such a strong impression on everyone in their homeroom class. No matter what she did to try and weaken the classmate's trust in their class representative, it backfired. But there were just one person who she knew disliked the pigtailed girl. Maybe if she got _her_ to believe that Marinette wasn't as great as everyone thinks, she'll be able to get an ally.

What could possibly go wrong?

-

Stepping into the library, Lila looked around until she caught sight of just who she was looking for. Walking up towards her, Lila saw that two more people were with her as well - which would just be _perfect._

"You guys are just the ones I was looking for!" Plastering on a grin, she plopped down into an empty chair next to Alix.

Chloe didn't bother glancing up from her phone and Alix merely frowned before turning back to her phone. Not at all phased by the obvious chill that made itself known, Lila turned to the only person willing to catch her eyes - Sabrina.

"What are you guys up to?"

It was clear Sabrina didn't want to answer, if her constant glancing was anything to go by, but after a few moments of silence she opened her mouth. "What do you want, Lila?"

The new student would be lying if she said the way Sabrina asked that question - her tone laced with ice and the stare burning her. She didn't think Sabrina had it in her to look so... so _menacing_.

Feigning a pout, Lila crossed her arms. "I just wanted to get to know everyone, you guys are all so close."

Sabrina continued to stare but brushing it off, Lila sat up straighter. "You guys are so cool, I mean, Chloé's the mayor's daughter!"

Said girl looked up from her, staring at the girl across from her with a blank gaze. "Why are you still here?"

This was all just so _frustrating._ Why couldn't she work her magic here like everywhere else? Someone had to want to listen to her, right? Despite the urge to fight everything in her path, Lila just smiled. "I was just wondering... since you're so clearly have the skills and talent for leadership, aren't you our class representative?"

The silence that followed the question was... unsettling. All three girls now stared at the burnette, each one with a certain level of disbelief. 

As for Chloé, she heard about everything Lila has both done and said since she started going to this school. But this was just the opportunity she has been expecting. "You think I should be class representative?"

Chloé raised an eyebrow, set her phone aside, and placed her chin on her palm.

Alix and Sabrina whipped their head towards the blonde girl but with one look, it was obvious.

Well, obvious to everyone but Lila.

Chloé, the chaotic schemer she is, was going to drag Lila.

But Lila, surprised by the attention she was now receiving, only nodded. She leaned closer, her tone low as she said, "Yeah, I think you'll be able to accomplish much more than the current representative, given how your father is the mayor. You have way more qualifications!"

Chloé hummed, leaning back. "You think so? I know there's some things Dupain-Cheng isn't doing - maybe I should run."

This... this was going much better than Lila was expecting. Especially with the way Sabrina and Alix were nodding along, Lila thought she finally managed to get her claws hooked onto someone. "Yeah, we would definitely get things done if you were our representative, compared to Marinette." Glancing around, she lowered her tone further. "I heard she doesn't even like our classmates."

"Interesting." 

Chloé tapped her chin, looking away as if deep in though. Wanting to see how much she could push her luck, Lila continued, "You're way better than that baker girl for sure."

"I'll think about it." The mayor's daughter stood up, nodding at the brunette. "Why don't you meet me by the back of the school and I'll let you know what I decide?"

The thought of finally, _finally_ being able to bring Marinette down a peg, distracted Lila from noticing the knowing glances and barely restrained smirks from Sabrina and Alex. "Trust me, I'll vote for you!"

With that said, Lila bolted up and left the library, thinking about the next part of her plans.

Meanwhile, Alex scoffed, barely keeping herself from jumping up and decking Lila. "What a snake."

"Oh, whatchu look at that? My finger slipped and oops!" A corner of her lip twitched up as Chloé displayed the screen on her phone. "A voice recording was sent to the group chat. I wonder what it said." She grabbed her bag, her lips pulled back in a scowl as she she made her way towards the exit doors. "Alex, Sabrina, we need to do hold an emergency meeting with everyone. She's gotta go." With a hard glare towards the said girls, she rested a hand on her hip. "Only I mess with Dupain-Cheng."

-

"So we are here today because something has caught our attention."

Almost everyone from Ms. Bustier class was present, having agreed unanimously that this meeting was mandatory. Once all voices had hushed, Kim continued. "Lila Rossi, for some reason, has decided she wants to ruin Marinette's reputation. From what was previously discussed in the group chat, Rossi has approached everyone here and in someway, shape or form, tried to put Marinette under a bad light."

"I don't what her problem is, but Marinette said she's tried to talk with her, only to ever be met by a sneer. She has also decided that Adrien is hers and despite knowing he's in a committed relationship, wanted to be a homewrecker." Alya spoke up, her eyes narrowed as she glanced around the room. Her fist clenched, and if it was possible, she swears there was even steam escaping her ears. "We need to do something."

All around, murmurs of agreement was heard. "She really said Marinette wasn't a great class representative. Honestly, the only reason why this year has been awesome is because of Marinette." Shaking her head, Alix clasped her hands in front of her. "Has anyone told Marinette or Adrien? I would love to see Adrien's reaction to Lila's weird claims."

"Actually," Kim grinned. "Chloé's telling Adrien right now and should be on-"

The classroom door slammed open, revealing two blondes- one, who looked ready to kill while the other just looked smug.

Adrien, his eyes sweeping across and locking gaze with everyone, strode in and sat down in the closest chair. "Is it true?" He asked, tone level but the fire in his eyes betrayed the calm voice. "Has Lila been trying to hurt my girlfriend?"

Everyone nodded. Because that's what was Lila's ultimate goal right? To hurt Marinette?

Leaning back in the chair, Adrien's nose flared, the anger in his eyes only blazing brighter. "Here's what I think we can do."

-

Outside, behind the school, Lila waited for Chloé. She thought about the earlier interaction and realized there was something about it that didn't make any sense. It was clear Alex and Sabrina wasn't in the mood to listen to what she had to say but once Chloé started talking...

She blinked, suddenly wary about her surroundings. Now that she replayed what happenedz, she's almost certain she was set up. 

As she was about ready to leave, not wanting anymore reasons for a blow up, someone called her name. Turning to face the caller, she was surprised to see it was indeed Chloé. "Hey!"

The blonde strode until she was in front of her, a frown set on her lips. "Just a few questions."

Lila, still wary about the possible trap, nodded.

"Why do you want me to run for class representative?"

This girl was just full of surprises and Lila was not like how unpredictable everything was. "I just think you have the natural talent for leadership! You could totally do a better job than Marinette."

As if this was the answer she was looking for, Chloé nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Dupain-Cheng can be pretty annoying."

Lila saw the resolute, the sheer determination in the mayor's daughter's eyes and thought it was because Chloé was actually considering running. The tension in her shoulders loosened and she quickly nodded. "Yup! Honestly, I don't really like her and her weird sense of justice - you're so much better than her."

Raising an eyebrow, Chloé crossed her arms. She wanted Lila to admit her dislike of the fashion designer, but she wasn't expecting it to be this easy. "You don't like her?"

Feeling more at ease, Lila responded, "I don't."

Staring at the girl in front of her, Chloé couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl only transferred three weeks ago and already decided Marinette, who is the nicest, kindest, loving person there is, as someone to dislike.

"Well, you see Lila," A slow grin blossomed on the blonde's lips, much like how a predator would grin once they've caught their prey. "I, myself, don't dislike Dupain-Cheng."

Her mind came to a screeching halt as those words processed in Lila's mind. But all the bickering between the two, the arguments, the heated glares - Lila couldn't have read their dynamic.

They hate each other!

... _right_?

"Oh hey, would you look at that?" Chloé broke her stare from Lila and glanced around at their surroundings. "When did you guys get here?"

"Lila Rossi."

The way her name was said, with such venom and anger- her heart came to a standstill, the hairs sticking at their ends. She was afraid to look, afraid to see just who had said her name like that. But Lila wasn't known to allow fear to get in her way so with a deep breath, she slowly turned around, flinching when she caught sight of all her classmates. 

And they were _fuming_.

"Hi... guys?"

Damn her voice for betraying her by coming out in a octave higher than normal. 

Her eyes locked with the one in the center and immediately, cold sweat broken out on her skin. She never thought anyone could cause such a reaction out of her but the way Adrien was looking at her currently? She would do anything to rid of this situation. 

"I heard you've saying some..." his tone was neutral, only causinh Lila to shrink back. "things about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you know, my girlfriend?"

Fear caused her to remain in place, lips suddenly cracked and she couldn't voice her mouth to move, to say no.

But Adrien continued on. "Here's the deal, Rossi. You will no longer utter her name or mention anything about her. You will apologize to her and to us. We do not tolerate anyone disrespecting our friends or anyone we know." He paused, watching to make sure his points were made explicitly clear. When she gulped, he knew she understood. "We won't let Marinette know of this but if you step out of line, Rossi," he smiled, but there was no warmth behind it. Neither was the fake sweet tone he used. "You wouldn't want to make an enemy of us. _Especially_ Mari." 

Okay, maybe now Lila will agreed she decided to try and ruin the wrong person. She hadn't realized all that talking was going to lead to _this_. She just wanted to grab everyone's attention. 

Looks like she did succeed but it wasn't for the right reason.

Straightening up with what was left of her dignity, Lila nodded. 

With that, she decided that maybe it was time to start over on a new leaf.

-

As it turns out, Lila didn't like the new environment and decided she should try homeschool instead. 

Which was when Adrien decided to tell Marinette. They were in her room, with her on his lap. 

"Huh, so I guess the rumors were true." Marinette muttered, resting her chin on Adrien's shoulder. "I kept hearing people talk about the weird stuff she'd say about me but no one ever brought it up."

Sighing, Adrien undid her pigtails and started running his fingers through her hair. "We had told her to apologize and to not disrespect another person again but I guess she didn't like the idea."

Snorting, the noirette shifted to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "That's understatement. She caused quite a bit of akumas before dipping out."

"But we're the bug and cat team, buganette. They were no match for us." He chuckled, his chin on her head as he continued to mess with her hair.

"I wonder what I did to make her dislike me so much."

Shaking his head, Adrien pulled back to now be face to face with her. "You didn't do anything wrong, m'lady. You are awesome just the way you are."

She giggled, cupping his cheeks ever so gently, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you, kitty."

-

And so the class was able to find their rhythm once again, having grown stronger by the whole experience. Some were sadden by the outcome, having believed that it given a second choice, Lila would realize her mistakes and all would end well. Others were eager to have the most entertaining and interesting part of their day be whatever new thing Chloé and Marinette decided to argue about. But still, the message is clear.

Don't mess with the Bustier class.


End file.
